


to the limit

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin and Chen need to practice before trying a new kink.





	to the limit

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #27 & #28](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): fisting & training
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** anal fisting, training (as best as I could include)

-

The only _real_ reassurance Jongdae has is that Minseok’s hands are as small as his own. Also that they’ve been practicing up till this point for what feels like eons now, but has been only a few weeks.

(Also that Minseok loves him, but that’s a given.)

The first two fingers are a breeze. Jongdae takes Minseok’s cock in his ass on the regular - has even taken him twice in one day on some days, once in the morning when Minseok grinds his morning wood into Jongdae’s hip and once at night after a shower and beer. That’s become more frequent as of late - like Minseok wants to make sure Jongdae’s hole is always a little loose, a little sloppy.

The third finger is only slight uncomfortable, but incredibly familiar. Three fingers were as close to how thick Minseok’s cock felt inside of him. Minseok’s dick was always perfect - arched pink, just a touch too-thick so that whenever he pushed inside of Jongdae, Jongdae could hiss at that delicious burn running through his nerve endings.

Tonight is another night with the fourth finger. Minseok is saying something - sweet and soothing - but its being drowned out by the familiar white noise of panic. Minseok’s free hand is sliding up along his back when suddenly it reaches his nape, tugs on his hair. Jongdae’s eyes go wide as he bites into the pillow, and restrains himself from kicking out.

It’s just Minseok-hyung. Minseok-hyung wasn’t looking for Jongdae to submit.

‘Trust me,’ he says, his voice louder, firm. Jongdae’s already doing better than when he started after all - the first time, Minseok had only managed the tip of his pinky finger inside when Jongdae tried to bodily scramble away, stomach knotted up, half-anxious at his own incapability to trust Minseok, half-anger at being opened up beyond what was expected.

‘I’m not going to force you,’ Minseok had said.

But for Minseok, for hyung - Jongdae could do anything. ‘Practice?’

Minseok blinks once. He knows. ‘Training.’

The word makes Jongdae’s hackles rise; he grits his teeth. ‘ _Practice_.’

‘Practice,’ acquiesces Minseok. He’s always been good like that.

Which leads them here - Minseok’s hand in his hair, his voice in Jongdae’s ear, his four fingers inside of Jongdae’s ass. ‘You can take it, you’re doing so well, it’s just me - it’s just mathyung.’

It’s just Minseok-hyung, repeats Jongdae in his head. He relaxes, the knot in his stomach eases up. His cock is still half-hard. ‘Can - can you just - all of it - ’ He gasps out, flinching at how wet and ragged he sounds.

He can _feel_ Minseok pause - that shift in the air, the tensing of the atmosphere. Minseok’s four fingers slide deeper into Jongdae, slide deliciously against his prostate. Jongdae exhales a soft _fuck_ at the pleasure, unexpected, making his dick twitch back to attention.

‘Jongdae,’ Minseok warns quietly.

Jongdae presses his face deeper into the pillow, nods. ‘I can handle it. I _can_.’ He’s been trying to open up for over a fucking _week_ now. He can handle Minseok’s cock twice in a day, he can handle Minseok’s fingers, he can definitely fucking handle Minseok’s _fist_.

Besides, if he couldn’t handle it, he’d just kick. _That_ thought has Jongdae relaxing a lot more, feeling Minseok’s fingers three knuckles deep inside of his asshole. From behind, Minseok groans low - and it’s a _satisfying_ sound. His hyung wanted this, and Jongdae can give him anything, _will_ give him anything.

He pushes his shoulders back, unclenching his fingers from the sheets. ‘Want to fuck me with your hand, hyung?’ He asks, falling back on what he knows - being filthy. Familiar patterns. This wasn’t submission. Minseok-hyung didn’t want submission.

Minseok-hyung wanted Jongdae’s trust - and _oh_ , Jongdae would give it all.

‘C’mon, hyung, last one, inside of me,’ encourages Jongdae, taking the pace back, wrangling it under his control. ‘Your thumb, hyung.’

Minseok exhales harshly. More lube is poured along Jongdae’s rim, slicking the way. The cold startles him, making his squeeze around Minseok’s fingers, putting pressure on his prostate in an unexpected way. His cock starts to harden again; Jongdae could do this. _Hyung is on the left, kick with your right_.

‘Jongdae-ah,’ sighs out Minseok from behind as he starts to push the tip of his thumb inside. Jongdae shuts his eyes - the sour taste of anxiety reappearing at the back of his throat. ‘It’s going inside, you look so good.’

Minseok pulls his hand back for a moment to make a cone with his fingers and thumb touching together - push it back in. His knuckles catch along Jongdae’s rim, begins to force it open. Sloppy and wide and wet. Fuck. Jongdae breathes - ragged and shallow. Minseok was going to make him _gape_.

‘Almost, almost,’ says Minseok, his free hand running a warm palm all along Jongdae’s spine, over and over. ‘Let hyung inside, Jongdae.’

Hyung, it’s hyung. Jongdae keens. _It’s hyung_. His ass opens further apart, letting in Minseok’s hand, even the last knuckle of his thumb. His hole feels split open, the burn keeping his thighs tense, yet the pressure of Minseok’s fucking _fist_ is directly against his prostate and Jongdae’s cock reacts - hardens and arches up against his abdomen, drips precome, the pleasure laced with an ache that makes Jongdae feel that much more awake.

‘Fuck, Jongdae,’ groans Minseok, his voice ragged, his other hand gripping Jongdae’s hip hard. ‘You did it, fuck - just this much left.’ _This much_ being the last push of Minseok’s knuckles deeper into Jongdae’s ass so that his rim closes over Minseok’s hand closer to his _wrist_. Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

It took close to three weeks but Minseok’s whole hand was inside of Jongdae now. All the way. The knuckles are directly _over_ Jongdae’s prostate now, and Jongdae can’t even _make words_ other than guttural, wet noises - feeling himself split open and exposed while still hard, still fucking _aching_ for an orgasm.

‘Hyung, hyung, hyung,’ he keens, unsure now, didn’t think this far. He’s been opened up all for Minseok, what did Minseok want now, what else could he give -

‘I’m going to make you come,’ says Minseok. ‘Just like this.’

Jongdae lets out an embarrassing noise - the humiliation crawling down his spine the same as his orgasm. Minseok begins to fuck him with his goddamn _fist_ \- starting with a slow grind until - until - _god_ , until Jongdae’s ass is going to be sloppy enough to _fist-fuck_.

Slamming his face back into the pillow, Jongdae lets out a muffled scream - but he won’t let this stop. He keeps holding his position - face down, ass up, letting his hyung’s hand all the way inside of his hole, keep him open, keep him _gaping_. When Minseok pauses for a moment to assess, Jongdae snarls and bears down on Minseok’s fist, _forces_ him to continue.

‘Jongdae-ah,’ sighs out Minseok. ‘You’re so good for hyung, thank you.’

The words _burn_. Jongdae inhales, exhales, lets Minseok fuck him open with his hand. The slow grind increases, becomes gentle thrusts, the knuckles dragging along the inside of his ass, pressing over his prostate.

It hurts, it aches, it feels _good_. For hyung, anything for hyung, thinks Jongdae. His cock is hard and dripping. He wants to reach between his thighs and tug on it, relieve that unbearably _good_ pressure on his prostate with slick friction over at least the crown of his dick.

‘So good, you’re so good,’ continues Minseok, ‘all for hyung, trusting hyung, c’mon.’ His hand continues to push-pull inside of Jongdae, continues to fill him up and stretch him out in ways that makes Jongdae go soundless in his cries from how _much_ of it is happening. ‘That’s right, you can do it, do it for hyung.’

The thrusts get quicker, more forceful. Jongdae doesn’t think Minseok will be able to fuck him all the way from knuckles to wrist - but he’s still getting deep in him, enough that Jongdae feels like his breath is being _punched_ out of his lungs, forcing embarrassing moans from his mouth as well.

‘Will you come for hyung?’ Minseok’s fist twists a little in the next thrust, knuckles running hard along the inside of Jongdae’s walls. He pulls out a little, slams back in, makes Jongdae _wail_. ‘Get yourself off for hyung. Let hyung feel you come.’

This is a mercy. Jongdae reaches between his thighs, hands gripping his dripping cock, jerking himself off in counterpoint to Minseok’s fist pumping into his ass. The pleasure sparks behind his eyelids, has his moans getting louder and louder as the stimulation builds. His thighs ache, his hole feels split and sore and _so open_ , all for Minseok to look at and use. All for hyung.

Minseok’s hand is rocking into Jongdae’s ass now, forcing Jongdae’s hips to roll forward, fucking his cock into his own fist. Even under the ever-blanketing humiliation, the pleasure is too much to deny, has Jongdae gasping wetly against his pillow, his chin streaked with his own saliva. His hand is a mess too - his cock leaking strings of precome as his orgasm builds and builds.

‘Almost, almost, let hyung see you come,’ encourages Minseok. Jongdae keens out his agreement, wanting to show it to him too - but words are so difficult under the roil of emotion, and all he can do is _take it_ when Minseok’s fist slams into him, feeling huge and pressing and inescapable.

Suddenly, Minseok drags his hand free, forcing his knuckles out from clutch of Jongdae’s hole, leaving Jongdae open and gaping and empty. ‘That’s right,’ he says, ‘let go.’ Then he’s pushing his hand back in - _all the way_ , unstopping, unrelenting, and when his knuckles _shove_ past the rim of Jongdae’s asshole, Jongdae whites out.

He comes hard - all of him tensing and bearing down on Minseok’s hand inside of him - as his cock drenches his hand in ropes of come. Behind him, he can faintly hear Minseok praising him underneath the wave of white noise in his ears.

It’s too much now - the pleasure is gone but Jongdae is too weak to kick out, only manages a shimmy of his hips and a guttural yell, voice ragged. Minseok leans over him, slowly working his hand back out - nothing like the semi-violent push from earlier.

Five, four fingers, now three - two -

Gone. All of them gone and Jongdae’s asshole empty and open. ‘Fuck,’ says Minseok, both his hands keeping Jongdae’s ass spread so he can watch Jongdae’s hole try to clench back up. ‘Thank you.’

Jongdae hums, nodding, trying to hide his face in his wet pillow. Slowly, Minseok lowers Jongdae’s hips back down, and Jongdae doesn’t even care that he’s lying in his own puddle of come. He’s half-asleep by the time he registers the sound of skin on skin, the familiar grunt of Minseok’s orgasm. Then: the warm splatter of semen along the seam of his ass, come sliding downwards, sliding inside of Jongdae’s gaping hole. One last, ‘thank you,’ before Jongdae passes out completely.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [gestures vaguely] I tried. thank you for reading!!
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
